The Living Tribunal
|-|The Original Living Tribunal= |-|The New Living Tribunal= Summary The Living Tribunal is a humanoid cosmic entity who has existed as long as the Multiverse itself. Its function is to safeguard the Multiverse (the total sum of all alternate universes) from an imbalance of mystical forces. It may act to prevent one universe from amassing more power than any of the others, or from upsetting the cosmic balance in some way. The Tribunal may also act to prevent an overwhelming imbalance of good or evil within a universe. The Tribunal manifests itself as a being with three faces, which represent the three sides of the Tribunal's personality. Its front face, through which it usually speaks, represents Equity, the fully hooded face on its right side represents Necessity, and the partially hooded face on its left represents Vengeance. All three voices must agree in a case before the Tribunal can intervene. The Living Tribunal is the Abstract Embodiment of Multiversal Law & Order, and the collective manifestation of all existence, alongside all lesser Abstract Entities. For instance, Eternity and Infinity are part of his Face of Necessity, while Death is within the Face of Vengeance, and Galactus is of the Face of Equity, while the Fourth Face he does not have is The Stranger. This principle continues on all levels of reality, such as that lesser Abstracts, with Master Order being Necessity, Lord Chaos being Vengeance, and the In-Betweener the Equity that separates both, etcetera. During the storyline Time Runs Out, more specifically within the pages of New Avengers issue #30, the entity was slain by The Beyonders alongside the majority of the Marvel Cosmic Pantheon. Later, during Thanos: The Infinity Finale, an alternative version of Adam Warlock replaced the entity, due to orders from The One Above All. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-A | Low 1-A Name: The Living Tribunal, The Living Trinity, The Law of the Multiverse Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Inapplicable Age: Inapplicable Classification: Cosmic Being, Abstract Entity, Judge of the Marvel Multiverse, Embodiment of the Marvel Multiverse & its Abstracts, Personification of Multiversal Law & Order Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5), Regeneration (High-Godly), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Extrasensory Perception (Remembers and knows when changes in the past are done), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Power Nullification, Energy Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Transduality (Type 2), Avatar Creation, Void Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Duality Manipulation, Cosmic-Force Manipulation, Entropy Manipulation, Emotion/Empathy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Sealing, Summoning, Magic, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Size-Shifting, Shapeshifting, Cosmic Awareness, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience. Holds the powers of nearly all abstract and cosmic entities, as they are all part of his self Attack Potency: Low Outerverse level (He is the complete Embodiment of the Marvel multiverse, and of all its abstract entities. As such, even the likes of Eternity, Infinity and Death are just a part of his being) | Low Outerverse level (Despite the cosmic hierarchy being restructured, allowing Lord Chaos and Master Order to kill him, the Living Tribunal was still a multiversal abstract, and was portrayed upon his return as an inner working of Eternity) Speed: Omnipresent | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Outerversal | Low Outerversal Durability: Low Outerverse level | Low Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Low Outerversal | Low Outerversal Standard Equipment: Inapplicable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: All faces must agree for action to be taken. Its Manifestation-bodies (or M-Bodies) hold comparatively very limited power. Key: Original Living Tribunal | New Living Tribunal Notes Before modifying this page, please read the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. The Living Tribunal, while displayed as above the other Abstracts, being a sole entity across the whole multiverse, and capable of ending entire realities, did not demonstrate infinite-dimensional stature, nor his current level of importance until the late 1980s. As such, we cannot scale characters from the time before this to his later feats. Gallery Tribunal_Classic.jpg|The Living Tribunal, a sole judge across all realities TLT is the combined form of the abstracts.jpg|The Living Tribunal is the combined form of all abstract entities. DoctorStrangeEvidence1.jpg| DoctorStrangeEvidence2.jpg| DoctorStrangeEvidence3.jpg|The Marvel multiverse is a transfinite totality, made of a multitude of higher and lower dimensions, and parallel worlds, all divided into a myriad of clusters, all of which are under The Tribunal's judgment Living_Tribunal_Judges_Warlock.jpg| TOAA_Warlock_and_the_Infinity_Watch_1.jpg|The Living Tribunal, judging the transgressions of Adam Warlock The_Living_Tribunal_in_16-dimensional_space.jpg|The Living Tribunal in 16th-Dimensional Superspace. TOAA_Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Vol_1_50.jpg|The Living Tribunal absorbing The Protege into his being RetConBrothers.jpg|The Living Tribunal holding the Brothers. Tribunal_Vs_Beyonders.jpg|The Tribunal's battle against, and defeat at the hands of The Beyonders New Avengers Vol 3 8 page 5.jpg|The Living Tribunal found deceased on the Moon NewTribunal1.jpg| NewTribunal2.jpg|The new Living Tribunal, previously a version of Adam Warlock NewbornTribunal.jpg|The new Tribunal, a cosmic newborn within the 8th iteration of the cosmos New_Tribunal_Killed.jpg|The new Tribunal killed by Lord Chaos and Master Order, as the previous cosmic hierarchy held no more meaning Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Leaders Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Abstract Entities Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Abstracts (Marvel) Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Information Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Void Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Element Users Category:Summoners Category:Acausal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Sealing Users Category:Flight Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Law Users Category:Life Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Death Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 1